The Amazing Adventures of Rain the Almightly
by rainbowstrike
Summary: Haha, a little drabble/ poetry/ recount of funny crap that happens to me during my ever-eventful life that is not so eventful. Idea shamelessly stolen from Saint and from others who have also stolen her idea. R & R? The Great Skype Wedding! Read! -grins-
1. This be the first chapter, kiddies

**A/N;**

**I've been convinced. These stories are just way too funny. -Grins-**

**I'm more writing this because most of my American tweet whore amigos don't get to hear the funny stuff that happens to me. **

**Even when it's not funny. **

**Anyhoosles,**

**So that's why it's a MR fic. Maybe I'll ask MG/Skittles/Bell if I can borrow one of the Iggy's so that I can actually call it a MR fic. Or maybe Saint with Fang. Or Lily with Angel & Gasser. Ianno. **

**Without further ado, I give you; **

**The Fantastical adventures of Rain the Almighty. **

**Except she's not all that fantastical -grins-**

Me: Welcome.

Ziggles: You couldn't come up with something more original?

Me: Nah.

Ziggles: Fair enough.

Me: This is Ziggles. My rabid yet highly intelligent dancing lobster. I drew him -grins- and his picture is on deviantArt. For those of you who reviewed Amazing Clichés asking for a lobster- this is the original!

Ziggles: Shameless advertiser.

Me: Yup!

Shift: Aloha.

Me: Shift! -huggles- More introductions; Shift is my OC from the Teen Titans universe. She's a metamorph.

Shift: My name isn't very original. Hey, who are you talking to?

Me: My lovely readers!

Shift: What readers?

Me: um...

Shift: -smirks-

Me: Ziggles!

Ziggles: -slaps Shift-

Me: I love having a lobster bodyguard!

Shift: -grumbles- Bastard.

Ziggles: Oh no you di'nt! -slaps-

Shift: -growls- Hey! You sonova-

Me: RATED T!

Shift: I want something to eat. Gonna go chill with Alcaeus, Mel and Mami.

Me: My other OC's from various fics. Mami, Mel and Alcaeus aren't really central OC's, though. My fanfiction OC's and real fiction OC's seem to be getting along well, which is a good thing.

Ziggles: You know you sound crazy, right?

Me: I know! Hey- someone called me insane in an 'Amazing Clichés' review today, and I laughed! 'If you're not a little bit insane then I'm a hippogriff!'

Ziggles: Most people might take offence to that.

Me: -shrugs- I've been called it too often to take offence to it. Haha, today...

Ziggles: I feel a story coming on...

Me: Damn straight! Anyway, today we were at footy practise, and me and my friend were laughing about something, and she did this really weird laugh. It went like this 'nahahaha-squeak!' And then I said she sounded like a horse going through puberty, and imitated her laugh.

Ziggles: Interesting...

Me: Of course, this led to a conversation consisting entirely of horse noises, then I'm like 'Why are we making horse noises!?' and she's like 'I really don't know!' and then we just laughed harder.

Ziggles: Didn't she scratch you in the eye?

Me: Yes- we had to do this tackling drill and she scratched me in the eye with her long nails... ouch.

Ziggles: At least you're not blind.

Me: Like Iggy. -is sad for Iggy- Haha, after we were leaving footy, there was a random pair of pants on the floor, and I looked at it for a second, and then I'm like 'SOMEONE LEFT THEIR PANTS ON THE FLOOR!'

Ziggles: That's normal...

Me: They like it. Anyway. People started shouting out 'There's a bra!' and 'I found a pair of boxers!' and etcetera.

Ziggles: You trend setter.

Me: I know.

Ziggles: And modest, too!

Me: Sorry.

Ziggles: You should be!

Me: Well I'm not -smirks-

Ziggles: -rolls eyes- I'm not surprised.

Me: OMG! Just thought of a point to this story! I've been writing stuff lately, like rants on teenagers and poetry on teen drinking. I might post it here, kinda like a blog but not.

Ziggles: Sounds good. But isn't that like St. Fang's Poetry Corner?

Me: Damn. Must ask Saint's permission. Or maybe I'll just credit her. I dunno.

Ziggles: Okie dokie artichokie.

Me: I've never had an artichoke.

Ziggles: Weren't you supposed to be posting something up here?

Me: Oh yeah! This is not the happiest poem ever, but eh. Maybe I'll write some MR related ones. I dunno.

_**She was just sixteen and her life was flying past, that dream she had it was fading fast,**_

'Cos that special boy she'd thought was the one, had gone and told her it was over and done,

She turned to the bottle and partied too hard, she'd starve herself to get rid of the lard,

She was just sixteen and her heart was a mess, she'd spend all her savings on a skimpy dress,

Nothing made sense, nothing was clear, no one said the words she needed to hear,

Her life took a nosedive, she felt she was drowning; nothing she did was ever worth telling,

Night after night she collapsed in a heap; her headaches were nothing it was remorse she couldn't beat,

She went through guys like you wouldn't believe, she expected nothing and wore her heart on her sleeve,

Her parents did nothing but watch with dismay, as their little girl continued to fade,

She looks in the mirror and sees only hate, she just doesn't get that it's never too late,

One day she'll see that she isn't solely to blame, there are other things that fuelled the flame,

Life got her down, but she'll get through it, 'cos life's just a game and now she's in it to win it.

Me: Yeah... Like I said. Not totally the happiest poem ever, but I like it. It's got a point and a story, and that's the only way I can write poetry.

Ziggles: It's sad. Girls don't have to act like-

Me: Hoers.

Ziggles: ...

Me: What? Afrikaans is alarmingly similar to English in some words. It's not that hard to figure out what I meant.

Ziggles: Okaaaaaay.

Me: I feel another poem coming on.

**I sometimes like to speak another language, **

**I can say toebroodjie, which is the word for 'sandwich', **

**I have discovered that at writing poetry I am quite fail,**

**Unless there is a story to tell. **

Ziggles: Four lined poetry, rants... this IS sounding a lot like Saint's poetry corner.

Me: Oh well. Skits has one, and Saint doesn't seem to mind. Bell and MG have a ranting-fic-thing going on where they all talk to their respective Iggy clones. I'm just being a sheep. High leaf!

Ziggles: ...o_O

Me: Haha, random reference between me and a friend. It's a backwards high-five. AH THERE'S AN ANT ON ME!

Ziggles: Well, we ARE writing this outside, where the ants tend to live.

Me: Well, the ants should just leave me alone!

Ziggles: You're probably sitting on their nest!

Me: I SEE NO NEST!

Ziggles: ...It's grassy here. Of course you can't see the nest.

Me: -grumbles about highly intelligent lobsters and their damn high intelligence levels...-

Ziggles: That was weirdly specific.

Me: I'm thinking about starting a fiction press account. Should I?

Ziggles: Don't you think you've got enough to update without adding a Fiction Press story to the mix?

Me: Maybe... OMG SQUEE ASTRO BOY THIS WEEKEND!

Ziggles: You're a big child, aren't you?

Me: Yes. Got a problem with that?

Ziggles: If it weren't for you being a big child, I wouldn't exist, so I guess not.

Me: That's what I thought. Time for another poem!

**Ziggles is sometimes quite annoying ,**

**And narrating with him is probably quite boring, **

**But he is my most loved imaginary creature,**

**His awesomeness is his best feature! **

Ziggles: I am awesome, aren't I?

Me: Yush. -huggles-

Ziggles: Maybe we should end this soon?

Me: With another poem!

**It's time to end this tale right now,**

**Because I know I've dragged it on somehow,**

**Before I post, for permission I must ask Saint, **

**If she says yes I probably won't faint. **

Ziggles: You probably won't faint?

Me: I won't faint. I'm not that wussy. You know what I think? You know how people say that if Oprah Winfrey likes something, everyone else will too? Well, in the MR fandom, I think that as soon as Saint says something is cool, everyone else immediately thinks it's awesome.

Ziggles: She has got her own fansite, and her petition was mentioned by Max!

Me: Max! I know! It's like, this would be the convo between her and JP if he ever asked to meet her;

_JP: Hello, Saint! Nice to meet you._

_Saint: 'Sup Jimmy P?_

Ziggles: Saint's not that wannabe gangsterish!

Me: Ugh. Fine.

_Saint: Hey James!_

_Fang: Hello, Mr. Patterson, uh, sir. Creator-person-thing. _

_JP: How is this possible!? Is that _FANG?

_Saint: the magic of fanfiction, my friend, the magic of fanfiction._

_JP: ... -to fang- Is she crazy?_

_Fang: That's an understatement. _

Me: Better?

Ziggles: It is acceptable.

Me: I'm sick of seeing the squiggly line under your name. Must add to dictionary. LOL at the alternative spellings; Wiggles, Jiggles, Higgles...

Ziggles: Haha.

Me: Add-to-dictionary, although a useful feature, is also quite strange. You could make up whacky words like Wingdangdooblewah and add them to the dictionary, like I am about to do, and BAM, it's a real word! Ooh, there's no spelling suggestions for Wingdangdooblewah. Interesting.

Ziggles: I thought we were ending this?

Me: Oh yeah! With yet _another_ poem! -grins-

**If there is one thing that, as of late,**

**I really really really hate,**

**Is when you put something in -like this-**

**And the line elongates, like –this- **

Me: See the elongation!!?!?!?! ^^^^^^^^^

Ziggles: Calm, Rain, calm...

Me: I AM CALM!

Ziggles: I know, I know. –pats head-

Me: OMG THE LINE ELONGATED AGAIN!

Ziggles: Take a stand.

Me: Fine. I refuse to fix up any elongated lines until the end of this chapter.

Ziggles: Good idea. Okay, let's end it now.

Me: With another- haha, just kidding. Adios!

Ziggles: Adios! –waves

Me: ARGH! GODDAMN ELONGATED LINE!

Ziggles: R & R?


	2. Great Skype Wedding Between Rain & Ig!

**A/N;**

**Hello, and welcome to the wedding of the century! Iggy, borrowed from the wonderful M.G Christiani, is my soon-to-be husband! I have to send him back after the wedding, but long-distance relationships don't bother me. -grins-**

**Iggy: I don't get a say. I'm scared.**

**Me: It's okay, Igs. It's a **_**fanfiction**_** wedding. It's not binding anywhere else except for on here, Skype and Twitter, says me. **

**Iggy: Oh, that makes me feel **_**so much**_** better. **

**So, here we go -grins- **

**NOTE; This actually happened today. I'm the first person (that I know of) to actually hold a fanfiction wedding between her and a fiction character! Woah, that's sad...**

'**The Great Skype Wedding between Rain and Iggy, which was Epic'**

Me: If you read the A/N, you know that today is a special day...

Iggy: Possibly the worst day of my life...

Me: It's going to be a beautiful day! -glares menacingly-

Iggy: Yeah, beautiful...

Me: Damn right. Now, I've got 6 very awesome bridesmaids. Say hello to; MG (the Maid of Honour), Vera (Priest-person and wedding planner), Skits, Saint (writer of Iggy's vows), Bell and Kara (reception organiser)!

Iggy: And my best man... Fang.

Assembled writers/their captives: -smile and wave-

Me: Here's the hectic planning stages of the wedding. It was... interesting. Me: Iggy, we're going to have a wonderful wedding. -huggles-

_First, we have the battle between the Minkles and Ziggles the Lobster..._

Furry Minkle #1: I wonder what Lobster tastes like...

Ziggles: Just about as good as _Minkles_, I bet!

FM#2: is that a CHALLENGE, ZIggles? FM#4: -glares-

Ziggles: You BET it's a challenge, you stinking flea-ridden Minkles!

Ziggles: -attacks-

Minkles: -snarl- -devour Ziggles-

Ziggles: How DARE you attack my master on her wedding day!

Minkles: there are eight of us and only one of you!

Ziggles: -evades being devoured-

Ziggles: -squishes Furry Minkles #4 and #6- And Now there's 6

Vera: -whistles- CHECKERS! ATTACK ZIGGLES! -anaconda descends upon Ziggles-

Vera: -cries- YOU KILLED MY MINKLES! -lunges and squishes Ziggles-

Ziggles: -snaps off Checkers' head with claws-

Vera: -resurrects minkles-

Ziggles: The minkles were never dead!

Ziggles: They were just immobile!

Vera: b- b- but you SQUISHED them!

Kara: ....................

Vera: -grabs bow- Ready your sword or ready your soul, Ziggles!

Max: -facepalm- quit stealing from Jennifer Scales, Vera...

Ziggles: -grabs bazooka-

Vera: -plunges arrow through Ziggles' exoskeleton

Ziggles: -blasts with bazooka-

Vera: -ducks-

Ziggles: -blasts again-

Vera: -puts another arrow of string-

Ziggles: -gets more ammo-

Ziggles: -ducks again and shoots Ziggles-

Ziggles: -acquires heat-seeking missile-

Me: STOP! It's my wedding day! -sobs-

_Then, watch as I turn into Bridezilla. Skits, MG and Bell cannot be found..._

Me: IT IS MY WEDDING DAY AND I AM EXTREMELY TWITCHY! IF ONE THING GOES WRONG, I'LL-

Iggy: It's okay, Rain. -pats-

Kara: Bridezilla, muc?

Me: -wails- IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!

Iggy: It's okay... It will be fine... Oh man. How did I get sucked into this?

_More Bridezilla..._

Me:WHERE THE HECK IS BELL!?!?!

Me: -sobs-

Me: and MG!!!!

Me: You should be able to hear Skits breathing! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR HER BREATHING!!? RAWRRAWR!!

Other Iggy: -cowers- Please don't eat me bridezilla...

_Rest of the wedding is planned- songs, food, etc. _

Me: And here's where the wedding starts!

Iggy: It was... Interesting.

--

Ziggles: -walks Rain down the aisle-

Me: -blushes-

Vera: Rain?

Vera: oops! I meant Iggy!

Everyone: -laughs-

Vera: Iggy?

Kara: -whisper yell- aren't brides supposed to go first?

M.G: -agrees with Kara-

Skittles: -whisper replies- I think so

Vera: -whisper yell- I don't care, Kara!

Iggy: Sometimes love blooms like a rose

Towards the sky it grows and grows

Sometimes love, like a bomb, explodes

Just one little spark and up it goes

But sometimes love is like having a stalker

One that's extremely off her rocker...

So you're not even sure if it's true love

Or just that her friends are crazy enough

To force you into a Skype wedding

Then best man against your life is betting

It's then that you realize that you're screwed

So let's just get this thing done and eat food!

Fang: -whispers- Where the Hell do I go?

Bell: Very nice ;)

Vera: -whisper yell- shut up, Fang!

Kara: -whisper yells- Bell! No talky!

Saint: -whisper- Just go with it, Fangles...

Vera: Rain?

Skittles: -whisper yell- Fang, shut up.

M.G: -whisper yells- Wait... What do I do?

Me: Okay, here I go...

Me: Iggy, from the first moment I read about you, you were my favourite character. Until now, I only admired you from afar. But then when kidnapping the Maximum Ride characters became popular, I realised that maybe I could have you.

Our friendship grew over time, as you and M.G reviewed my stories and we chatted on Twitter. But then, one fateful day when I had drunk too much coffee, I finally plucked up the courage to propose. You were afraid at first, but when M.G sent you to me, you realised you had no choice.

It was the happiest moment of my life.

I promise to love you forever, and although this marriage is only binding on , Twitter and Skype, it seems legal to me

Me: -blushes-

Saint: -claps-

Fang: -grabs Saint's hands- No clapping...

Saint: Damn...

Everyone: -laughs-

Kara: -claps-

Skittles: -whispers- Why can't we clap?

Vera: -shrugs-

Saint: No clue...

Kara: -whispers at Skits- cuz Fang's a jerk

Vera: -hisses- JUSTIN! Did you get my IM!?

M.G: -sigh- We fail at being quiet during a wedding....

Fang: I'm not a jerk!

Justin: What?

Kara: -whisper yell- Fang's mad that he's not getting married which is why he's a jerk

Fang: I'm the best man...I'm bestest...

Saint: -facepalm-

M.G: Fang -eyeroll-

Justin: Oh... -brings rings- .

Bell: -whispers- we have epically failed at being quiet......

Spiffy and Pooky: GET ON WITH THE WEDDING! THE FOOD'S GETTING COLD!

Bell: -sighs-

Kara: -whisper yell at Fang- No talking!

Saint: -headdesk-

Skittles: -tries to not laugh at Spiffy and Pooky-

Me: -grins- Aw, the rings are beautiful!

Vera: Rainbow Strike, do you take Iggy Griffiths to be your husband, no matter how many times he tries to escape? Even though Ella will totes try to kill you?

[1:53:35 PM] Princess Rainbowstrike Banana Hammock: Me: I do!

Kara: -giggles-

Vera: Iggy Griffiths, do you take Rainbow Strike to be your wife, no matter how much you don't want to? Even though it would be totes betraying Ella?

Bell: -giggles with Kara-

Iggy: I... do.

Fang: -whispers- What's the point in my being here, anyway?

M.G: -giggles-

Saint: -whispers- Shut up...

Me: -squeals quietly-

Vera: I now pronounce you birdkid and fanfiction writer! Iggy, you may now kiss the bride!

Skittles: -whispers- Fang shut up.

Kara: -whisper yelling- when do they kiss?

M.G: Now.

Rain: -kisses-

Iggy: -mmmphf!- -kisses-

Vera: (h)

Skittles: Now can we clap?

M.G: Aww....

Saint: (h)

Vera: -claps-

M.G: (h)

Skittles: -claps whether I can or not-

Me: (inlove)

Saint and Fang: -claps-

Bell: -claps-

Iggy: :O

Skittles: -claps louder-

M.G: -claps-

Saint: -cries- So beautiful...

Me: -blushes-

Vera: -huggles the happy couple-

Kara: -claps insanely- WOOO!

Fang: -rolls eyes-

Vera: -claps hard enough to cause windows to break- oops...

Me: -huggles Vera-

Saint: -huggles Rain-

Me: -huggles Saint-

M.G: -sniffs- My Iggy clone is all grown up...

Kara: -huggles Rain-

Skittles: -huggles Rain-

Vera: GROUP HUGGLE!

Fang: -high fives Iggy-

Vera: -huggles everyone-

Me: -Huggles everyone!-

Kara: -enforces-

M.G: -huggles Rain and Iggy-

Fang: I don't hug...

Iggy: - high fives Fang-

M.G: -glomps Fang-

Kara: -enforces group hug-

Everyone: -group hugs!-

Kara: -tackes Fang-

Bell: -huggles everyone-

Fang: WTF, M.G.?

Vera: -hugglefest-

Fang: -sigh-

M.G: Fang -shrugs-

Me: THIS IS THE BEST WEDDING EVER!!!!!!!!

Saint: -huggles all-

Kara: It is

M.G: -huggles everyone-

Spiffy and Pooky: COME EAT YOUR FOOD!!!!!!!!!!

Vera: -huggles all 6.7 billions inhabitants of Earth-

All: -goes to reception-

[Bell: Food? I'm hungry...

Vera: Music plays: .com/watch?v=y5UFCQYUdQM

Kara: now we go see the fabulous reception :)

Fang: Food time!

Bell: Yay for food!

M.G: Food... ugh... I'll suck it up though...

Vera: -munches food-

Bell: -eats food-

Fang: -eats food madly-

Saint: -whacks Fang- Don't be a pig.

Kara: -eats food-

Me: -eats food-

M.G: Jeez Fang, why don't you make out with it?

Saint: -eats food-

Me: Okay guys, time for Cake!!!!!!!!

Skittles: Oh my God...I'm going to kill Skype.

M.G: Ooh... Cake!

Fang: Cake!!

Saint: Mmm...Cake...

Bell: CAKE!

Kara: cake!

Skittles: Cake?!

Justin: I like cake...

Me: -cuts cake-

Iggy: -cuts cake-

Me: -shoves cake in Iggy's face-

Fang: Me too...

Iggy: -tries to shove cake in Rain's face- -misses-

Skittles: That looks like fun...now I want to be married...

Vera: -minkles descend upon cake- MINKLES! gah...

Saint: Me too...

Vera: CAKE FIGHT!

Skittles: Saint Can I marry Fang?

Kara: Fang needs to give his toast!!!

Vera: -grabs some cake and throws at random people-

M.G: WOO! -chucks cake at Iggy-

Me: I have dibs.

Fang: No one has dibs on me!

Iggy: Well, I'm taken...

Skittles: I FOUND A SHIRT THAT SAYS DIBS ON FANG!

Saint: -throws cake-

Saint: I want it!!!

Skittles: And I'm buying it...

M.G: -chucks cake at Fang for no apparent reason-

Skittles Oh...cake fight. -throws cake at MG

Bell: I thought that we were having a food fight? -throws cake in a random direction-

Iggy: -throws cake-

Fang: -chucks cake back at Iggy-

Vera: -throws more cake-

Me: -laughs-

M.G: -throws cake at Skits-

Bell: -throws cake-

Vera: what the heck!? I found a skittle in my cake! -holds up to prove point-

Skittles: -throws cake at Saint-

Me: -throws cake at everyone-

Saint: -throws cake at Skittles-

Kara: -throws cake at Vera-

M.G: -throws cake at Kara-

Kara: -throws cake at MG-

Skittles: -throws cake at Fang, Vera, Kara, and everyone else-

Bell: -hides under table-

Vera: -throws cake at Bell-

Fang: -eats cake thrown at him-

Kara: -throws cake at Saint-

M.G: -joins Bell under table-

Kara: -throws fork at Fang-

Bell: -huggles M.G-

Saint: -throws cake at Kara-

M.G: -huggles Bell-

Kara: -shoves cake in Saint's face-

Bell: -huggles M.G.-

Saint: -shoves cake back at Kara-

Justin: -glomps Fang- Daddy!

Iggy: -hides-

Me: -glomps Iggy and kisses again-

Iggy: Mmmphfh!

[2:03:35 PM] M.G: -randomly throws cake at Bell-

Fang: -huggles Justin- Hi, kid...

Kara: -shoves MORE cake and saints face- Eat that saint!

Bell: -throws cake at M.G. then runs-

Saint: Awww...Fangles and Justin!

Bell: -throws cake at Kara-

Skittles: FANG JUST HUGGED JUSTIN!

Vera: -hisses- FANG!

Justin: -huggles back-

Saint: -eats cake- Ok, Kara, I ate it.

Kara: -shoves cake in Fang's face-

Vera: -whisper yells- cooked bread time, Fang!

Kara: -glares at Saint- Sometimes, you're such a Fang

Skittles: Kara, Fang was having a moment with his son.

Fang: Jeez, I can't hug a kid? I /do/ have a heart!

Saint: You do?

Kara: -throws cake at bell-

Fang: -facepalm-

Skittles: Justin: -huggles Saint-

Me: This is awesome!

Iggy: I got kissed. It's been a pretty good wedding.

Saint: -huggles Justin-

Bell: -throws cake back at Kara-

Skittles: -sighs-

M.G: -slaps Iggy- Even when married, you're still a perv...

Fang: I have a feeling Iggy was in this for the kiss...

Vera: Time for the toast! -glares at Fang-

Fang...Oh...

Kara: -looks at Fang expectantly-

Iggy: Well, yeah. -grins-

Me: Hey! I got to kiss him! -kisses-

Iggy: -kisses-

Bell: let's do this

Skittles and Justin: -look at Fang-

Me: Fang, sweetie, don't make me go bridezilla on you...

M.G: -pokes Fang in the shoulder- Toast now!

Kara: Rain -wipes tears- such a happy couple -huggles Iggy and Rain-

Fang: Ok...Here we go...

Saint: Woot! Everyone, please take a seat for the toast!

Vera: -sits down-

Bell: -sits-

M.G: -sits-

Skittles and Justin: -sits-

Kara: -sits in the lovely chairs i picked out-

Me & Igs: -sits-

Fang: I'd just like to start off by saying this is the happiest day of /my/ life. I mean, if Iggy's married, he'll stop trying to rape me, right?

Right? God, I hope so... Rain, please keep him in check...

Fang: Anyway, how about this wedding? This 'happy' couple? Whoever thought that when we all started tweeting on Twitter, that these two, A stalker and a Stalkie, would be sitting here today? It's a beautiful thing....You know what else is beautiful? All the free wedding food! Thank you, Spiffy and Pooky!

Spiffy and Pooky: -take bows from kitchen-

Fang: You know another thing that makes me happy about this wedding? Iggy married a girl! I guess he's not so gaemo after all...May biemo? Whatever. It means little Justin will finally have a /real/ Mommy...-pulls Justin over- Hey, Justin! You wanna say anything, little guy?

Justin: I love my Daddy...And my Daddy....And my new Mommy....And my Auntie Saint....And My other Daddy....And my other Daddy....And Auntie Bell....And Auntie Vera.....And Auntie Kara.....And Auntie Skittles......And Auntie M.G......And Uncle Spiffy.....And Uncle Pooky.....And-

Fang: -covers Justin's mouth- Ok, Justin! I think we're all good now...

Justin: -breaks free- And the Minkles.......But especially my Daddys! Even if this Daddy is a man-whore!

Saint: -cheers-

Fang: -pushes Justin back into chair- Ok....Moving on! You know, now that I think back on it, who would have ever thought that Iggy, our explosive Iggy, would be marrying a crazy fangirl? You'd think he'd have just the bomb to get himself out of this....Rain, check his pockets!

Saint: Check his pockets! He could be carrying /all kinds/ of 'weapons'!

Fang: Ok, we're going to ignore that explicit comment from Saint....Well, in closing, I'd like to say....Good luck, Iggy and Rain! And Iggy, my best buddy, all I have to say is, Hell, at least it isn't me!

Saint: Oh, don't speak too soon, Fangles, darling...

Fang: Saint...We're ending the toast now....

Saint: -stands up- I have something to say!

Fang: -mutters- Saint....Sit....

Saint: Oh, by the way, to the happy couple, Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Melloneamin.

Fang: Whatever that meant...

Saint: And, to Fang....Will you marry me?

Fang: No.

Saint: Please?

Fang: No.

Saint: Please?

Fang: No. And people are staring...

Saint: We'll discuss this later....-drags Fang to seat-

Bell: -laughs-

Vera: -cracks up-

M.G: -cracks up-

Vera: -toasts- (d)

Bell: -toasts with Vera-

Kara: -toasts-

Saint and Fang: -are having silent fight in our corner-

M.G: -toasts-

Kara: So Saint, what is it you had to say that Fang wouldn't let you?!!!?

Me: -laughs- -cries-

Vera: Bouquet-throwing time!

M.G: -huggles Rain-

Me: Fang, that was beautiful.

Iggy: Yeah, thanks Fang..

Saint: BOUQUET!!!!

Me: -huggles Saint and Fang and Justin-

Kara: bouquet!

[2:09:29 PM] M.G: -backs away from Saint and Kara-

Me: You guys ready???? -prepares to throw bouquet-

Fang: Watch out, Saint's out for blood..

Saint: MINE!!

Me: One...

Kara: mine!!!

Me: Two...

Bell: -backs away from Saint-

Saint: Is in position...

Me: Three -THROWS BOUQUET!- (F)

M.G: -hides under another table-

Kara: -grabs bouquet-

Skittles: -hides-

Kara: Yes!!!!

Saint: -tackles Kara-

Me: -claps- WOOO!

Kara: -punches Saint-

M.G: And we have the typical bridesmaid catfight brewing...

Fang: -is hiding-

Iggy: Kisses, free food, booze AND a catfight! All right!

Saint: -kicks Kara-

Bell: typical.....

Kara: Saint! Move!!!! Its mine!!!!

M.G: -slaps Iggy again-

Saint: NEVER!!!!

Vera: -whisper yells- Saint!? are you getting my IMs!?

Kara: -flips saint over shoulder-

Saint: -bites Kara-

M.G: -sigh- Dang it. -goes to break apart catfight-

Vera: SAINT! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? GAH!

Kara: -kicks Saint-

Skittles: This is entertaining.

Saint: Vera Hold on, I'm beating up Kara.

Me: -nodnod-

Iggy: (To Fang) Now THIS is entertainment.

M.G: -pulls Saint away from Kara- Fang! A little help please!

Vera: -headdesk-

Kara: -growls- -kicks saint- back off, blondie!

Saint: -punches Kara-

Skittles: Kara Your blonde too.

Saint: Excuse me? Blondie? OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Kara: -roundhouse kicks saint-

Vera: this must be "Saint Ignore Vera Day"...

M.G: SAINT!

Me: GIRLS!

Saint: What?

Me: Please! Stop fighting!

Skittles: So, who wants to bet on this one?

Bell: Wow...thank god

Iggy: What are you doing, Rain!?

Kara: I'm blonde too, Saint!

Vera: eh, I say Saint wins...

Fang: Saint, I'll buy you a damn bouquet...

Kara: Does that mean you're getting married!

Vera: -slaps everyone- OKAY! TIME FOR THE DANCE!

Me: OKAY! -stomps over, grabs bouquet- -rips in half-

Saint: -huggles Fang-

Kara: it does it does!

Vera: Music starts playing louder: .com/watch?v=y5UFCQYUdQM

Me: -gives half to Kara, half to Saint- There! :)

Fang: No!

Kara: -mumbles- I so beat her

Saint: -to me- Yay! -hugggles-

M.G: -facepalm- Catty bridesmaids...

Kara: Yes! Can I plan your wedding?!

Me: -huggles- Okay, time for dancing?

Me: (dance)

Saint: (dance)(dance)

Bell: Yeah, I don't dance.....

Me: (dance) (dance) (dance)

Me and Iggy: -takes first dance-

Kara: (dance)

Vera: (dance) (dance) (dance) (dance)

M.G: I'm dancing challenged... So...

Skittles: What MG said...

Vera: -forces M.G to dance-

Saint: Fang...Dance...

Fang: No.

Skittles: Yeah!

Vera: -forces Skittles to dance-

Kara: I'm dance challenged but that doesn't stop me!

Bell: -sits down-

Fang: No!

M.G: -pulls away from Vera- Not dancing.

Vera: -forces Bell to dance-

Saint: -drags Fang to dance floor-

Kara: -forces Fang to dance-

Skittles: -pulls away from Vera- I'm not dancing.

Vera: ;(

M.G: -eyeroll- Still not dancing...

Bell: I'm not dancing either -sits-

Vera: -cries- no one wants to dance with me!

Skittles: I am dancing challenged!

Me: -grabs Vera-

Vera: yay! -dances with Rain-

Me: -dances with Vera and Iggy-

Bell: Same as skits

Spiffy and Pooky: We'll dance with someone!

Skittles: I take after my mom in the dance department...

Skittles: Oh! I'll dance with Pooky!!

Me: Skits and Bell dance with them!

Vera: -giggles- this is awesome...

Saint: Heck, I don't know how to dance, I'm winging it...Excuse the pun...

Kara: Fangs a crappy dancer

Me: Now that wasn't SO bad, was it Igs? -bambi eyes-

Iggy: -sighs- No, it wasn't...

M.G: Yeah... I'm just gonna go sit over here and NOT dance... -sits-

Skittles: Pooky I'll dance with you!

Bell: -sits with M.G-

Saint: -is forcing Fang to dance-

Me: -squeals- -glomps- -kisses-

Iggy: Rain, how much have you had to drink...?

Me: Bell and MG Please dance? -whimpers-

Pooky: -dances with Skittles-

Me: WOOOOOT!

[2:17:22 PM] Vera Amber: Rain had this many drinks (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d) (d)

Fang: Is there coffee here?

Skittles: I feel special...I'm dancing with Pooky the Penguin.

Me: -huggles Vera tightly- YOU'RE THE BEST!

Vera: Fang (coffee)

M.G: Rain -sigh- Fine. I am the maid of honor after all (dance)

Me: I LOVE YOU ALL! But Iggy BESTEST

Bell: -hides coffee-

Fang: W00T!!!

Me: -glomps MG!- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kara: -grabs MG and Bells hands- -drags to dance floor- -makes dance-

Saint: Fang, AWAY FROM THE COFFEE!!!

Bell: KARA!!!!!

Bell: Grr

Kara: Coffee?!?! -tackles bell for coffee-

Vera: when we're done dancing, I have a special announcement... :)

Bell: -tackles Kara- NOOOOO!!!! No Coffee!!!!

Saint: Yay! Specialness!

Vera Amber: (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) (coffee) **(A/N; Coffee icons pop up...)**

Me: ANOUNCEMENT ANOUNCEMENT ANOUNCEMENT ANOUNCEMENT! GHPRIHJGERGHERGESHFJWERPH!

Skittles: What did I do this weekend? I danced with a penguin at a fictional characters wedding with an obsessed fangirl...

Me: -dances-

Fang: (coffee)

Kara: -flips Bell over- takes coffee- MINE!!!!!!

Saint: -headdesk-

M.G: Rain... Lay off the booze...

Bell: NOOOOO!!!!

Bell: Damn

Saint: -dances-

Me: -to MG- NO! RAWR!

Kara: -shares coffee with Fang-

Vera: y'know, not a single one of us is legal drinking age...

Bell: Kara! Don't do that!!

Bell: -sighs-

M.G: Unless it's Limoncello... Then have some fun...

Kara: -is hyper-

Iggy: -holds Rain up- Okay, that's enough for you, Rain.

Me: I LOVE YOU IGGY!

Fang: I love coffee... :D

Bell: -facepalm-

M.G: -sigh-

Vera: -snort- Rain drunk = hilarious

Kara: Me too!! But it makes us hyper!

Vera: okay, so are we done dancing now?

Me: LET'S DANCE! -does Macaerena to a slowdance song-

M.G: The bride is wasted, and the pyro groom in the sane one. This is sad...

[2:20:19 PM] Vera Amber: apparently, no...

Kara: -joins Rain-

Me: JUST DANTHE, ITS BE OKAY! DADADADADADDOOOOO JUST DANCEEEEEE

Fang and Saint: -do cha cha slide-

Skittles: -joins in macarena-

Kara: -starts the hoe down throwdown-

Vera: HA!

Bell: -joins Kara-

M.G: I draw the line at the hoedown throwdown

Skittles: -does Hare Hare Yukai dance-

Saint: -joins Skittles-

Kara: -joins Skittles-

M.G: -facepalm-

Vera: Music changes: .com/watch?v=RlnbmZK7GxU

Kara: I'm on my iPod! I can't see what song it is!!!

Me: LUNGFISH BLACKFISH ALLIGATOR ICEFISH AMOUR HEAD HAMMERHEAD ANACONDA FLATHEAD MANTRA STINGRAY FANGTOOTH MORAY GOBLIN SHARK GRASS CARP ROUND RIVER BAT RAY NOODLE FISH HAG FISH MAN O' WAR LADY FISH

Fang: You're kidding me, Vera...

Kara: -dances-

Vera: BLACK EEL, BABY SEAL, SPRAT, KOI, ELECTRIC EEL, LAMPREY, PEREJEY, YELLOW-EDGED MORAY, SALMON SHARK, SLEEPER SHARK, FEATHERBACK, EAGLE RAY!

Kara: -continues drinking coffee-

Skittles: Oh my God...Vera...

Me: -HIGHFIVES VERA AND GLOMPS-

Vera: -giggles- I sewar to drunk I'm not God!

Kara: Clarissa doesn't let me drink coffee

Saint: -twitches- Miley....Cyrus....

Fang: ....

Me: PUT YOUR HAWK IN THE SKY MOVE SIDE TO SIDE

M.G: -groans- This is just like every other wedding I've been to. Minus the fictional characters...

Kara: When the drum hits hand on your hips!

Vera: WHEN THE DRUM HITS HANDS ON YOUR HIPS

M.G: -joins Fang and Saint in twitching-

Vera: ONE-FOOTED ONE-EIGHT TWIST

[2:23:02 PM] Saint Fang: Me: I'm putting Hare Hare Yukai back on.

Skittles: I agree with Saint.

Vera: DO THE HOEDOWN!

Vera: Everyone: THROWDOWN!

Bell: Saint, M.G., Fang, Skits, you guys are kind of outnumbered...

Me: hehehehe

Saint: .com/watch?v=0-fJHY2N3c4

Vera: -says drunkenly- okay, we is done nao...

Vera: time for the speckle announcement!

Max: -facepalm- she meant special...

M.G: -sighs- And now Vera is drunk... -eyeroll- Perfect...

Saint: Yay!

Kara: announcement...funny word

Fang: Finally!

Me: Iggy! I luffles you! I totes dun wanna give you back to MGpfhujrg-

Iggy: Oh Jesus.

Kara: uhhhh noumceee menttttt

Vera: anyone guess what the speckle announcement is?

Skittles: Is ANYONE sober?

M.G: I am...

Bell: I am!

Kara: -giggles- I are!

Fang: I swear to drunk I'm not God!

Saint: -facepalm-

Skittles: Fang's drunk?

Me: TAKE ME DRUNK IGGY, I'M HOME!

Fang: I'm not as drunk as you think I are.

Iggy: Holy crap.

Kara: -giggles insanely-

Me: VERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Vera: okay, so the speckle announcement is... there's gonna be a special performance by the minkles!

Bell: -sighs- -drops head on table-

Saint: -whacks Fang- -misses-

Me: VAIR-UH

Justin: (drink)

Saint: Stop moving, Fangles! The both of ya!

Me: JUSTIN! -huggles- I'm your new Mummy!!!

Skittles: I have a feeling I'm the only sober one here...

Bell: MG and I are alright

Saint: Minkles!

Yes: you guys ready for the performance?

Skittles: Three sober people among a mass of drunks...

Me: MINKLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZEZECDUHGR

Skittles: -glomps Fang-

Bell: Yeah....

Me: -glomps Iggy-

Fang: The performace is making the minkles!

M.G: This is EXACTLY like an Italian wedding I've been to. -sigh-

Vera: -drunkenly wheels piano out-

Saint: -tackles Fang to floor-

M.G: Everyone is effing drunk... Danazionne...

Me: -makes out with Iggy- It's okay Iggy, we're MARRIED!

Skittles: I'm not!

Minkles: -start to play Beethoven's Fifth on the piano by jumping back and forth and over and under each other on the piano-

Justin: I'm not as think as you think I am.

Pooky: I'm gonna...Hide in the kitchen...-hides-

Me: VERA THATS SOOOOOO KEWL!

Kara: heheheheheheheheheheheheeee

Saint: -facepalm- Fang! You let your son get drunk!!

Fang: (drink)

Me: -huggles Justin- I LOVER YOU JUSTIN! I'LL PAY YOUR CHILD SUPPORT!

Fang: What? I son my drunk get let?

Minkles: Dun dun dun, DUN! Dun dun dun, DUN! Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun!

Bell: Deadbeat Dad!

M.G: This is so... I've run out of words for this...

Saint: Fang's drunkles!

Me: -huggles Iggy and Justin- I'll make Fang pay us LOTSA MONEY!

Fang: I am not...I think...

Vera: I swear to drunk I'm not the Sacred Malamute...

Skittles: ai, ai, ai.

Saint: (hug)

Vera: cheese?

M.G: Mio Dio...

Bell: I suggest just watching the show and stepping back....

Skittles: No, Vera, crackers

Kara: heehee....

Vera: (ninja)

ME: BELL MY AUSTRALIAN FRIEND WHO IS AUSTRALIAN THAT I LUFFERZ!!!!!!!

Me: -glomps-

Kara: Fang and Saint are getting married!

Bell: Thanks Rain :D I lovest you too. Even more when you're sober

Vera: -glomps random passerbys- heyyyyyy peoples...

Kara: Can I plan the wedding!

ME: OMG SAINTSAINTSAINTSAINTSAINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANGFANGFANGFANG!

Saint: You hear that, Fang! We're getting married!

Me: YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Fang: Huh?

Bell: HOORAY FOR SAINT AND FANG!!!

Iggy: Fang, you proposed ;)

Vera: -slurps grape slushie that magically appeared-

Kara: I wanna plan the wedding!

Fang: What?

Iggy: You can't remember because you were drunk. But you proposed

Skittles: No! I want to plan it!!

Kara: Both of us! We'll work together!

Vera: -points out window- -le gasp- FLYBOYS ARE BREAKING INTO A CHURCH ON SUNDAY MORNING! (holy crap... I just realized we're in a church and it's Sunday morning!)

Saint: FANGLES!! -glomps-

Skittles: Okay...

Fang: You're right...

Skittles: How ironic

Fang: I don't know what's going on....

Saint: You don't need to.

Skittles: You're marrying Saint! That's what's going on.

Vera: Canadia eye plan Sang and Faint's wedding?

M.G: I'm with you there...

Iggy: I really think I should get Rain out of here

Fang: ....Ooo....Birdy...

NO! -tackles Iggy and glomps Sleet-

Bell: YEAH!

Saint: -huggles Fang- So happy...

Me: We have to go to our honeyboom!

Saint: BOOM!

Iggy: Honeyboom?

Me: Boom, 'cos you like blowing stuff up, silly goose birdie! -glomps, kisses-

Justin: -huggles Saint and Fang- Yay! Daddy's now a bisexual!

Kara: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Skittles: I want you in my room

Fang: Hi, Justin....What's goin' on?

Iggy: Does that mean that Justin will have two Mommies and... 4 daddies?

Saint: (party)

Justin: Your getting married daddy! Your only half gay now! Unless...Saint's really a guy...

Saint: -to Iggy- Yep!

Kara: -singing- boom boom boom boom i want you in my room lets spend the night togetherrrr

Saint: -to Skits- I am most defientely female!

Bell: -sings with Kara-

Me: -now until foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Vera: I wish you'd go to $$, Yggi!

Bell: I want you in my room

Skittles: Your a hot mess and I'm falling for you!

Vera: -snot-

M.G: And I'm like, "Hot Damn" Let me make you my boo!

Bell: YUGGI!!!!!

Vera: Yggi not Yuggi...

Iggy: Guys, I REALLY have to get Rain out of here -attempts to push face away-

Skittles: MG, I blame you for this. I love Cobra Starship!

Vera: NO YGGI! I WANNA DANCE WITH SLEET! -grabs Sleet-

: BYEEEEEEE GUYS!! I LOVE YOU YOU'RE THE BEST! -GIGGLES-

Saint: -glomps Iggy and Rain-

M.G: Yayness! Cobra Starship rocks!

Kara: -huggles Rain- luffles youuuu

Fang: -is staring at ceiling obliviously-

Vera: -sings- please, please, don't leave me...

Vera: CONTAGIOUS IS YAYNESS!

Me: Sorry V-v-v-v-v!

Vera: -cries-

Kara: i lovest my tweeps(non creeper way)

M.G: -facepalm- -digs through handbag to find a stick of gum-

Saint: I LOVEST ALL OF YOU! -cries-

Vera: we're skunk and as a drunk, huh? -giggles-

Bell: I'm sleepy....

Kara: -sings- Girl you make me feel like I'm walking into danger

Me: -glomps everyone- K, I think Iggy wants me to go home with him! -giggles-

Iggy: Yes, come on Rain... -shakes head-

Vera: -sings badly off key- I BE TO USED DRUNK LOVE!

Fang: -glomps Iggy-

Kara: -joins Saint in crying- so...emotional these weddings

Vera: -cries more some-

Iggy: -to Fang- I'm Married, dude.

Skittles: BUT NOW I'M HUNGOVER! I LOVED YOU FOREVER NOW FOREVER IS OVER!

Saint: -cryfest-

Bell: -joins cryfest-

Vera WE USED TO KISS ALL NIGHT!

Skittles: NOW IT'S A BAR FIGHT

Kara: -sings- i used to be drunk love but not I'm forever I'll love you hungoverrrr

Fang: Just wanted to...to....I don't remember...-huggles Iggy-

Vera: SO DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!

M.G: -sigh- This has gotten overly random...

Skittles: *It's so don't call me crying*

Vera: whatevs... SAY HELLO TO GOODBYE!

Bell: -agrees with MG-

Iggy: Fang, you're engaged, and I'm married. Our kid has a Mom, soon to be TWO Mom's. It's time for us to move on.

Saint: I love that Love Drunk song...

Vera: Girls Like Boys is neawesomemc...

Fang: Where are we moving to?

M.G: -To Bell- Though, it is entertaining... Sorta.

Kara: Your moving?

Iggy: Okay guys, let's wrap up the wedding. I've gotta get Rain out of here. Saint, take care of Fang.

Skittles: ....

Saint: He's drunkles as a skunkles, Ig...

Vera: eseehc?

Bell: -To M.G- Kinda?

Saint: -drags Fang away from Iggy-

Skittles: -glomps Fang-

M.G: -Bell- I don't even know anymore... They're infected my brain with... them-ness...

Iggy: -huggles Justin- See you when I get back, kiddo.

Me: -glomps Justin- Love you new son! -huggles tightly-

Spiffy: I HAVE PIPEWEED!

Bell: -To M.G- insanity?

Kara: you have weed?!

M.G: -To Bell- That'll work...

Vera Amber: THEY CALL ME STACY!

Me: IGGY WE CAN'T LEAVE YET

Saint: Who's taking Justin home?

Skittles: I just glomped you Fang! React!! -glomps again-

Iggy: Saint, you'd better take him..

Skittles: I will! I'm actually sober...

Vera: wait, it's THEY CALL ME HELL, THEY CALL ME STACY...

Fang: Oh....Hi!

Vera: THEY CALL ME HER!

Vera: THEY CALL ME JANE!

Skittles: -huggles-

M.G: I can take Justin. I'm also sober...

Saint: -gets Justin-

Vera: -chorus insert-

Vera: THEY CALL ME QUIET GIRL!

Vera: BUT I'M A RIOT YEAH!

Vera: MAYBE JOLICIA!

Skittles: Aww, but I was having so much fun babysitting him.

Vera: ALWAYS THE SAME!

Saint: -randomly does hare hare yukai-

M.G: Vera STOP SINGING THAT!

Vera: -does chicken dance-

Bell: -joins Vera-

Vera: not why G.M?

Me: BYE GUYS! -glomps-

Iggy: Thanks for coming. -waves-

Me: BYE!!!!

Bell: BYE RAIN AND IG!!!!

Fang: Bye, Iggy!!!

Iggy and Rain: -leaves-

Vera: have fun on your wedding night! :)

Kara: Goodbye....

Saint: Me: -cries- Bye happy couple!

Vera Amber: * :D

M.G: And now the happy couple goes off to enjoy the benefits of marriage... -smirks-

Bell: -laughs-

Vera: can I have naming rights?

Skittles: -laughs-

--

Me: Aand... THAT was my wedding. It was so much fun, even if we were acting like complete idiots.

Iggy: Acting? Pft.

Me: -grins- Aw, you have to go back to M.G soon -cries- After our honeymoon!

Iggy: At least I'll get to visit Fang... we're off to America to visit the other Tweet Whores.

Me: Adios!

Iggy: Bye...

**R & R?**


End file.
